


Fair and Square

by Aequoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Bullying, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: “I’m Prompto,” the cute boy says, and Noct is halfway to stammering his own introduction when he continues, “You called me fat in primary school and that wassuper rudeso now I’m here to kick your ass at everything ever! Nice to meet you!”Prompto didn’t need to work hard to be worthy of the prince’s friendship; he worked hard to give the prince a piece of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I was just so inspired by Walk The Moon’s song ‘Work This Body’ that I had to write this fic. It’s so cute, please listen to it xD
> 
> This is probably going to be very short, so apologies if it seems a little fast in this first chapter!

“Hey Prince Noctis!”

Noctis turns at the sudden slap on his shoulder. In front of him is a boy his age- pretty-faced and slender, with bright blond hair and a brighter smile. He looks vaguely familiar, but Noctis is too shocked by his audacity to think too deeply about it.

 _Oh no,_ Noctis thinks to himself. _He’s hot._

“I’m Prompto,” the cute boy says, and Noct is halfway to stammering his own introduction when he continues, “You called me fat in primary school and that was _super rude_ so now I’m here to kick your ass at everything ever! Nice to meet you!”

Noctis is stunned into silence again, and can only stare. But there’s nothing overtly malicious about Prompto, and his smile is friendly and earnest, if a little nervous. Noctis just smirks, hoping to all the Astrals that it makes him look cool. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Prompto Argentum is literally the worst,” Noctis declares later that day.

Ignis, who is used to Noctis sulking in silence after a day of school, meets his eyes in the rearview mirror. “Who is this?” he asks, concerned.

“A classmate,” Noctis grumbles. He turns his gaze away from Ignis, and glares out of the window instead. “Apparently I called him fat when we were kids, so he’s back for revenge.”

“ _Noct_ ,” Ignis sighs. “Why did you... never mind, it’s irrelevant by now. Is he bullying you?”

Noctis snorts. “I doubt he could bully a fly. No, he’s just _annoying_ , he’s got stupid hair and a stupid face but he corrected me in _Lucian history class_ , Ignis. And then he pulled finger guns at me! What an asshole!”

Ignis simply raises his eyebrows. “Lucian history, Noct. Really.”

“In my defence, I wasn’t really paying attention to what the teacher asked.”

“That’s hardly a defence.” Ignis pulls into the basement parking of Noctis’ building. But before he can open the door for his prince, Noctis has already shot out of the car.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ignis asks, bemused.

“Can’t talk, gotta go,” Noctis says, half-warping to the lift lobby. “I’m gonna study the _shit_ out of that history book!”

 

* * *

 

 

As long as he pays attention, Noctis _is_ the better history student, as everyone finds out over the course of the next few weeks. He’s also significantly better at politics (obviously), literature, and foreign languages.

But Prompto has consistently beaten Noctis in maths and all the sciences. This would have been acceptable if Prompto hadn’t proven to be the best at all the arts as well, and Noctis can literally _feel_ his cushy spot at the top of the class slipping through his fingers.

He should probably be more gracious about it, but the thought of that damned bright smile obliterates any chance of him relaxing about this.

Noctis slams his bag on the dinner table as soon as he gets home. “Prompto fucking Argentum!”

Ignis sighs, completely used to this by now. “What’s he done now?”

“He made some paper flowers in art class,” Noctis says darkly. “They were better than mine.”

“Treason, surely,” Ignis says as he begins to prepare dinner.

“And he _gave them to me_.”

“Oh dear,” Ignis says distractedly. “Execute him.”

Noctis brings out a truly stunning bouquet of colourful paper from the armiger. “Look at them, Specs,” he says as he stuffs the flowers into a decorative vase.

Ignis’ eyes are fixed instead on the bright flush of pink on Noctis’ cheeks. “Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

(“Who the hell is Prompto?” Gladio asks Ignis one day. “Noct was just muttering that name over and over at training.”

“He’s his classmate and I love him,” Ignis says most fervently. “I’ve never seen His Highness so intent on his studies before.”

Gladio thinks about this, remembers how enthusiastically Noctis had thrown himself into leg day, and decides he loves this mysterious Prompto too.)

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis isn’t obsessed. He _isn’t_ , because that would make him weird, and if anyone in the school is weird, it’s Prompto. Besides, clearly Prompto is just as bad as him, because he never passes up an opportunity to compete with him.

It’s Noctis who wins this round. PE has never been his favourite subject, but he’s had the benefit of being trained by actual soldiers, so it’s not like it’s difficult. Their fitness test is laughably easy, and he is way ahead of everyone else when it comes to sit-ups, push-ups, or anything strength-related.

(Prompto can touch his toes and bend his body in outrageous ways. Noctis has a bad back, so he’ll give him that round.)

They’re running a race around the track, and Noctis really doesn’t like running but it’s a breeze next to what Gladio puts him through. He keeps a comfortable pace in front of everyone else in class, and lets himself daydream. But then on the final lap, Prompto pulls ahead of him, just an inch at first, then further and further, until he can barely make out the cheeky wave in the distance.

Noctis puts on a burst of speed, and comes up beside Prompto.

“Hey, Your Highness,” Prompto says, cheerful and barely out of breath. “Decided to join me?”

Noctis scoffs and doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to show Prompto that he’s kind of struggling, just a little bit.

“That was some pretty impressive stuff earlier,” Prompto continues, all earnest and horrible. “You’re really strong!”

Noctis can feel his face get warmer and tells himself it’s from exertion. He keeps his eyes straight ahead.

Prompto waves a hand in his face. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Noctis knocks Prompto’s hand away and fixes him with a scowl. They’re nearing the end of the track and he refuses to let Prompto beat him. “Will you stop being so annoying? I’m not gonna let you distract me.”

Prompto looks genuinely upset by this, which makes Noctis feel terrible, but he really doesn’t know why his biggest rival in school is trying to make small talk now. It’s not like he hadn’t declared from the beginning that he was going to challenge Noctis in everything, so why is he acting so friendly now?

“Um, okay then. I’ll just go ahead!” Prompto’s lip honest-to-goodness _wobbles_.

“Hey, wait-“

But then Prompto dashes off ahead with ease, and Noctis is left lagging behind.

Immediately, he feels a burst of anger. He increases his speed, and stabbing pain flares up in his leg and spine. He officially _hates_ PE now, because he’s going as hard as he does with Gladio but Gladio isn’t here to notice the pain and let him know he’s allowed to stop- he _can’t stop_ , not with Prompto so close, not with the finish line glinting white just beyond him-

Behind him, now. Noctis realises what he’s done as he blinks the crystals out of his vision. It’s silent at first, save for his own panting, and then a classmate starts cheering. Suddenly, everyone joins in, including their bewildered teacher, and as his classmates start to cross the finish line themselves Noctis finds himself surrounded by people gushing over his show of royal magic.

Normally, he doesn’t like this kind of attention. But just for a moment, he allows himself to be smug. He gives the crowd his public face, smiling graciously at their exclamations, but his eyes are scanning for Prompto.

 _Look at me,_ he thinks, imagining Prompto’s pretty face lit up with awe.

But when Noctis meets his eyes through a gap in the crowd, he finds only disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the absolutely OVERWHELMING response to the first chapter! I totally didn’t expect any of that, and it’s made my month tbh!
> 
> This chapter is about double the length of the last one, hopefully you all like it too ;u;
> 
> Also, hope you have a merry and blessed Christmas if you celebrate it, and a wonderful holiday season!

The next time they have class together, Noctis is determined to make up for his behaviour at PE. The look on Prompto’s face had said enough; Noctis had messed up badly. It didn’t matter that their classmates and even their teacher had overlooked the blatant cheating. Noctis had abused his royal abilities, stolen the win- and the top marks- from Prompto. Noctis doesn’t like to apologise, but he’s not enough of a jerk that he can’t do it when necessary.

But Prompto doesn’t even look in his direction. He’s staring morosely at anything but Noctis, and Noctis isn’t confident enough to just go up to him and talk. By the time the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, all Noctis has managed to accomplish is to feel even worse.

“This sucks,” Noctis announces to himself, earning a worried glance from a classmate as they leave. Prompto has already dashed off, so he decides to chase after him.

He doesn’t know much about Prompto, now that he thinks about it. There was that time when they were younger, but Noctis has had a lot on his mind since then, and he can’t recall for the life of him if they’ve ever hung out outside of class. Does he have any after school clubs? Art, maybe? Prompto is an artsy person, but he also likes tinkering with machines- but Noctis doesn’t know where any of the club rooms are so it’s a moot point.

He wanders vaguely in the direction of the art classrooms. They’re a little hidden away, in their own block of buildings close to the back entrance where Ignis usually picks him up. It’s as good a place to start as any, Noctis supposes.

As he approaches, though, it seems less promising. The art block is quiet, the classrooms dark. A cursory glance into shows him nothing.

“Okay, new plan,” he mutters to himself. There’s a little pathway behind the art block which winds around the cherry tree and leads directly to the door of the science block. He’s not sure if anyone’s even _allowed_ into the science block after school, but it’s better than giving up for the day.

He wanders to the end of the building and pushes open the little door. The sunlight is so bright it’s blinding; he squints, and that’s when he spots him.

Prompto is lying on the grass under the cherry tree, holding a camera up to his face. Noctis hears the _click, click_ of Prompto taking photos underneath the branches. He thinks that would make a pretty picture.

“Hey,” he says.

Prompto immediately jerks upright. He drops the camera on his face with a pained ‘ow’. He blinks, rubbing his nose. “Oh. It’s you.”

That stings. Noctis approaches, holding his hands up like Prompto’s a frightened animal. “Can we talk for a second?”

Prompto presses his lips together in a tight line. He looks down, pushes the power button on his camera. When he looks back up at Noctis, it’s with an uneasy smile. “Sure. Uh, sit down if you want.”

Noctis takes him up on the offer, even though he already knows Ignis will nag him about the grass stains later. Now that he’s here, he’s not entirely sure what to do. He’s not really _done_ this before. Prompto isn’t his dad, or Gladio, or Ignis, or even Luna. He can’t get away with a shrug and a muttered half-apology and expect him to accept that.

He tries it anyway.

“‘Kay,” Prompto says.

Noctis blinks. That was too easy. He glances over at Prompto again. “Hey, really? It’s okay?”

Prompto shrugs. “Sure.”

He’s still smiling. Noctis looks at him, eyes narrowed in thought. “No.”

“Um. No, what?”

“You’re Prompto Argentum. You don’t take shit from me,” Noctis declares. “Why are you letting me get away with this?”

“Prince Noctis, you apologised-“

“Yeah, a half-assed apology, and I should’ve been better about that, but I don’t get why you’re accepting it now.”

“You won’t want to hear it.”

“I’ll decide that for myself, thanks.”

Prompto frowns, and looks away again to avoid meeting his eyes. “I work hard, okay?” he says softly. “ _Really_ hard. And I thought we had a good thing going, and it was the most fun I’ve ever had, but all it takes for you is just a _whoosh-_ ” Prompto makes a sound and throws his arms forward to illustrate. “You win. And then people fall all over themselves for you, even if it was cheating. And then you look at me like... And then I think, I was so stupid for trying to challenge you, because you’re always gonna be better than me. You’ve made your point. It doesn’t matter what you do, I’m never going to measure up. I’m just some refugee kid you won’t even remember in a few years.”

“Prompto...” Noctis trails off. He doesn’t know what to say to that.

He’s probably stayed silent for too long, because Prompto just laughs awkwardly and gets up. “I’ll just... get going then. See ya tomorrow, Prince Noctis.”

He’s almost out of sight by the time Noctis finds his voice. “Wait,” he calls out. Thankfully, Prompto freezes, but he doesn’t turn around. “Think what you will, but you’re good enough for me. I... I respect you a lot, Prompto. I didn’t mean to do that to you, but I can’t change it now, and I’m so sorry.”

Prompto glances back and finally smiles.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Things aren’t quite the same after that. The rivalry loses some of its heat, and Noctis wonders if Prompto’s lost interest in him. It stings, but at least Prompto’s smiling at him again- real smiles, even if they’re not big and bright and playful like they used to be.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asks him one day as he picks him up from school, glancing in the rearview mirror of the car. “You seem... out of sorts.”

Noctis doesn’t even look at him. “Fine,” he says. He’s staring out the window aimlessly. “Prompto didn’t do too well in maths today. Think he’s sick.”

“Oh. That’s very unfortunate. I hope he recovers soon.”

Noctis looks at Ignis, and is surprised to see he genuinely does look disappointed. “You, uh... you want me to tell him that? From you?”

“No, no, I couldn’t possibly- he doesn’t know me at all. But it might be good of you to let him know of your concern.”

Noctis hums and looks out the window again. Tomorrow. He’ll try talking to Prompto again tomorrow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prompto looks like _hell._ It’s strange, because they don’t have any exams or anything, but he looks stressed and pale and just generally unwell. Noctis sidles up next to him when lessons end, and asks, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Prompto says. He gives Noctis one of those smiles he’s beginning to learn are fake. “Just tired.”

“Oh. Uh, I hope you feel better soon.” Noctis pauses, before adding, “My advisor sends his best wishes.”

“Your... advisor?”

“Yeah, Iggy. Ignis Scientia.”

“Lord Scientia!” Prompto exclaims, perking up. “I saw him on the news once. He’s really cool! Youngest lord in the country!”

For some reason, that makes Noctis annoyed. “Yeah, he is. I grew up with him so I know he’s a total dork too.”

“Oh, even better,” Prompto says dreamily.

“Right, okay, see you tomorrow,” Noctis grouches.

“Oh. Bye, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis doesn’t spare him a second glance as he heads towards Ignis’ car.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For as much as Prompto is unwell, Noctis is the one who misses class the next morning. The king had missed a step and fallen on the stairs up to the throne, and Noctis had refused to leave until he had made sure his dad was alright.

Regis was fine, in the end. He’d even joked about it, but Noctis hadn’t laughed.

Ignis takes him to school just before the end of lunch. Noctis doesn’t feel like talking to anyone, doesn’t really want to eat, so he goes ahead to the classroom to sit quietly alone.

But when he gets there, he isn’t alone. Prompto is sitting in his usual seat, picking at a truly miserable-looking salad. The boy himself looks just as wilted, but he spots Noctis and perks up, bringing his salad over to where the prince sits.

“Hey. I took some notes for you in class,” Prompto says, taking out a sheaf of loose papers covered in curly scrawl. “But there are a couple diagrams- uh, I didn’t have time to do two sets so you can just borrow my notebooks.”

Noctis is surprised, but accepts the papers anyway. “You didn’t have to do that for me,” he says.

“I wanted to!” Prompto smiles, a real one this time. Noctis can’t help but return it.

It’s only after class has finished for the day that Noctis realises he’d forgotten to take the notebooks with diagrams. Prompto has already left, but Noctis heads towards the same place he found him last time, the small area between the art and science blocks.

Prompto _is_ there, but he’s not alone. A boy and a girl surround him- and neither look friendly. Noctis hides himself from view; watching.

“Thought we’d find you here, Niff,” one of the boy says, looking down his nose at Prompto. “Didn’t we tell you what would happen if we saw you again?”

Prompto looks away from her; Noctis can’t hear his reply.

The girl grabs his hair tightly, and Prompto lets out a heartbreaking noise of pain as his head is wrenched down in a bow.

Noctis _has_ to step in. He emerges from the art block and strides towards the group. “Let go of him,” he demands, and the bullies immediately comply.

He doesn’t pause to listen to their stammered apologies. His fury must show on his face because they just look at him, terrified, and run off.

“Hey. Are you alright?” he asks Prompto gently. “What was up with that?”

“Nothing,” he says, then thinks better of it when Noctis glares. “They think I shouldn’t be here. I’m... not rich and I don’t look Lucian, and they think I’m a show-off because I challenge you. But it’s fine, I swear, they’re just stupid.”

“You don’t look fine to me,” Noctis says.

“I don’t wanna fight back,” Prompto mumbles miserably. “I don’t wanna hurt anybody. And... I don’t wanna be another reason people hate Ni- people who look like me. But the teacher didn’t believe me, and I can’t just let them do this but I don’t know what else I can do!”

“I’ll help you. We can report them, and I’ll make sure people take it seriously. I swear it.”

Prompto looks uncertain. “But we’re not even friends. We’re rivals. You didn’t want to be friends,” he says anxiously.

 _You didn’t want to be friends._ It stings, but it’s true. Now that Noctis has seen more of Prompto- has actually _bothered_ to look past the pretty face and the smug smiles- he can see that Prompto is a genuinely good person. Prompto, who takes notes for him when he’s away. Prompto, who takes pictures of flowers and cares about people and works so hard. Prompto, who doesn’t want anything from Noctis except his time, time that he’s realising he’s more than happy to give.

“I want a truce, then,” Noctis says.

Prompto blinks, then smiles shakily. “Uh. Sure. If we’re being all official about it. Lay out your terms, man.”

Noctis didn’t expect that, but he has had _years_ of diplomacy and elocution lessons. He can totally do this. “Our rivalry is at a stalemate. Both of us are evenly matched and vying for the top spot. Therefore, I propose... uh...“

“Wow, you really practiced this! I can see you have your princely face on.” The embarrassment is worth it, because Prompto looks like he’s fighting a grin.

“Well... you said to lay it out,” Noctis says awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“Man, you’re really bad at this, aren’t you?” Prompto actually laughs, and puts his hands up when he receives a fierce scowl in return. “Okay, okay, I’m pretty bad too. We’ll figure this out together. I don’t want to think about those guys anymore today, so... arcade?”

Noctis blinks. “Like... the place with all the video games?”

Prompto gasps. “Have you never been to the arcade? Okay, we are fixing this _right now,_ Your Highness-“

“Just. Noct is fine.”

Prompto pauses and stares at him. His mouth is still open, ready to form the next sentence in his rapid-fire rambling, but there’s an upwards rug to his lips that Noctis can’t help but focus on. “Okay. Noct,” Prompto says, and beams as he grabs Noctis by the wrist. “Get ready for the thrill of your life.”

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Prompto Argentum, you little _shit!_ ” Noctis roars, drawing way too much attention to two teenagers trying to blend into the crowd.

Prompto just _giggles_ like the monster he is. He points the bright pink plastic gun at Noctis and makes a little _pew pew_ _sound,_ before tipping it up and pretending to blow smoke away. It would be adorable if it weren’t for the machine loudly announcing Noctis’ crushing defeat.

“What can I say, my dude? I’m just a better shot.”

Noctis looks at him, ignoring the game for now. He looks happier now, his cheeky bright smile back in place, his confidence restored. Noctis smiles helplessly; his Prompto is back.

“Let’s play Fruit Ninja and see who’s laughing then.”

__

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Prompto goes from stressed and anxious to confident and happy. Noctis loves seeing the change, loves knowing he’s helped his new friend- his _friend!_ Prompto has other supporters among the students (fans, actually, which surprises both of them a lot) but Noctis is pleased to think that they’ve never made Prompto as happy as _he_ has.

“You’ve got it bad,” Gladio comments one day during training.

Noctis looks at him blankly. “Uh?”

Gladio just ruffles his hair fondly. “Just thinking out loud.”

__

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _“_ Noct Noct! Noct Noct Noct!”

Noctis turns just in time to get an armful of Prompto. He sneezes straight into his hair, and Prompto backs away with a disgusted look.

“No, ew. Bad Noct!” Prompto complains, his arms waving like he doesn’t know whether to fix his hair or not. “I don’t want any of your royal germs!”

“Dork,” Noctis says. “What do you want?”

Prompto thrusts a flyer in his face. “All-Insomnia High School Challenge! Open to all high school students up to sixteen years old. Schools can send a team of three to compete- Noct, we should do this!”

Noctis takes the flyer and reads it. “Pupils will be tested in maths, science, language and literature, and general knowledge. The winning team will get a cash prize of 600 crowns.”

“I saw on the noticeboard they’re holding the preliminary tryouts tonight online, and the qualifiers take a written test, and bam! We have a team!”

“Sounds like a lot of effort for 600 crowns.”

“Are you kidding? Just two hundred would pay like, half my bills, that’s insane! And besides, you know what’s better?” Prompto elbows him in the side. ”Bragging rights.”

Noctis carefully does not think about the bills thing. Prompto’s eyes are sparkling, and really, can anyone say no to that?

“Okay, let’s do this.”

“Yay! You’re my favourite, Noct!”

And Noctis finds himself smothered in another warm hug, and Prompto’s hair tickles against his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’ve basically made them enter University Challenge for high schoolers xD wasn’t expecting to go this direction, but I love things like this so hopefully you do too!


End file.
